The Cleaning Games
by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother
Summary: I got this from that old Mr Clean commercial. All characters and the story are mine, so no copying!- Hermione


As Felicity Rowen walked from school to her after-school job as the Lewis's maid, she was worried for two very imprtant reasons. One, she was worried she would be chosen for the Games. Two, se was worried her little brother, Carson, would be picked for the Games.

She passed her house and saw her brother looking worried, even more so tham Felicity was. She couldn't blame him, though. She was sure she had looked exactly the same on her first drawing.

Felicity kept walking to the Lewis's. She saw several eleven year olds who looked just as worried as Carson had. It made her a little downhearted. This was her fifth drawing, and in a few years, she'd be done. But her luck was running out. This year Felicity had twenty one entries. Carson only had one.

Okay, I've mentioned the Games a few times, so I'll tell a bit about them. Each year, one kid from each of the fifty states is drawn to participate in the Games. They are put in a big outdoor simulation, where they have to survive until ten are left. Then they are taken away from the arena, and paired up, and they have to fight the person they're paired with. They do this until there is one left, and they are the winner.

The winner gets many prizes, for them as well as the entire state. This largely consists of food and supplies of that nature. And in Felicity's state of Kansas, food was scarce to come by. And they were one of the most ridiculed states in the country.

Felicity finally arrived at the Lewis's house. She rapped lightly on the door. Mrs. Lewis opened the door.

"Hello, Felicity. Come on in," she says.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lewis," she said as she went inside. "So, what needs done today?"

"Oh, nothing. Mary took care of it all while you were in school. I felt, with today...well, it being Carson's first drawing, you could have a break today. But you can go see Rhianna for a while if you want." she says.

It was a great thing when she had no work, and could go see her friend Rhianna. Their friendship was odd. The oddness was partly to do with the Games. Everyone is entered once on their eleventh birthday, twice at twelve, and so on, until age nineteen. Then you are entered eight times. That is the final year of eligibility.

But, if you haven't got a lot of money, you can chose to enter your name in more times in order to get a little money for food. You can also do this for your family members. This also serves as a sufficent barrier between the social classes. But, somehow, the two girls are still friends.

"Hey, Felicity," Rhianna said as Felicity entered the room.

"Hey," Felicity said wearily.

"What's wrong? Worried about the Games?" she asked Felicity. They were so good at knowing what the other would do.

"Of course. I have at least twenty entries this year. Honestly, I'm not even sure anymore." Felicity said. "But I'm more worried about Carson. I mean, he only has one entry, but that does not mean he can't be picked, right?" Felicity obsessed.

"Well, I've got something that can take your mind right off this," Rhianna said perkily. She got up and put a new CD in her radio.

I'll take a minute to describe our characters. Felicity is a petite red head. She usually keeps it in two convenient braids down her back. She usually wears a green beret that covers her eyes. It's a shame, since she has the most beautiful green eyes. And she also has clear white skin.

Rhianna, on the other hand, has dark brown hair about to her waist. It is cut into many layers. She always wears very nice clothes. She has very nice cocolate eyes. Her skin tone is pretty tan.

They were in Rhianna's room for nearly an hour. They almost were late to get to the drawing. They hurried to get to the square on time. They raced through the streets of town. They arrived just in time.

Maysilee Sierra, the agent from the Capital, was sitting in a seat on the makeshift stage. She escorted the winner from Kansas to the Capital each year for the Games.

The governor walked onto the stage, and began his annoying speech he gave each year. about why we have the stupid Games.

About two hundred years ago, the States didn't like all the Capital's rules, so they rebelled. The Capitol had better weapons, so they won. As punishment, they created the Games. One kid from each state is forced to participate. Forty nine die. One wins. The odds of someone from Kansas winning? Not very good. There have been only two victors from Kansas in total. Only one is still alive.

Felicity kept staring at little Carson, stading over with eleven year olds. What would she do if he was chosen? Would she volunteer for him, likea good big sister would? Or would she be too shocked, and before she could, it was too late.

"-and now, to draw the lucky winner for this year, Maysilee Sierra!" the governor said. Maysilee walked up and took the microphone.

"Hello, everyone! Oh, this is so fun!" she said happily. Yeah, fun to watch over forty kids get killed, Felicity thought. " Lets get on with it, shall we? Good luck to you all!"

She walked over to the sphere with all the names. She pulled a slip of paper.

Felicity couldn't help but think 'not me. not me. not me.' s Maysilee walked back over to the podium. The odds were definitely not on my favor. About twenty papers read "Felicity Rowen" in her neat penmanship.

Maysilee opened the slip of paper and read the name.

It was not Felicity.

It was not Carson.

She heard the name ring through the square, "Rhianna Lewis."


End file.
